1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to brass instruments and, more particularly, to brass instruments with improved tonal characteristics.
2. Description of the Related Art
Brass instruments (labrosones) are generally musical instruments in which the tone is produced by vibration of the lips as the player blows into a resonator or mouthpiece. Brass instruments differ from woodwinds in that woodwind instruments are generally those in which sound is produced by blowing through a mouthpiece against an edge or a vibrating reed, and which the pitch is varied by opening or closing holes in the body of the instrument. Brass instruments have various general ways of varying the tone. In one class of brass instruments, the tone is varied only by increasing or decreasing the rate of vibrations of the lips. In such instruments, the only available tones are those in the harmonic series of the instrument. On example of such an instrument is the bugle. In a third class of brass instruments, the tone may be varied by changing the length of the tubing using a slide. One example of such an instrument is the trombone. In yet another class of brass instruments, the tone may be varied by covering and/or uncovering holes along the body of the instrument. One example of such an instrument is the cornetto. Brass instrument may also vary tone by using a combination of the above techniques.
In another class, the tone may be varied by changing the length of the tubing of the instrument using valves. One example of such an instrument is the trumpet. The general configuration of the various instruments categorized as trumpets has not changed since the trumpet's inception. The trumpet generally includes a mouthpiece in fluid communication with a plurality of valves through a series of curved pipes with each valve controllable by a finger button. Air blown through the mouthpiece flows through the valves and exits through the bell. Trumpets can have from one to three valves to produce many different pitches.
Producing a correct pitch in a brass instrument may be difficult. Often when a single note is played, the instrument produces not only the note, but a series of overtones as well. If the overtones do not have frequencies at the proper levels, the overtones reduce the sound quality of the note played. Often in brass instruments, the overtones deviate from the desired frequencies. Brass instruments are often designed such that particular positions of valves, slides, and the like produce different notes. For example, a trumpet is designed such that the tones of a trumpet are played by depressing valves to vary the length of the tubing. This technique is generally called “slotting,” that is, the technique of depressing certain keys to generate a particular tone. A particular note is slotted by depressing the correct valve, or combination of valves. One difficulty in playing a valved brass instrument is that the overtones may not be slotted correctly. That is, though the instrument may be slotted to play the fundamental note correctly, the player may be required to vary the method of buzzing into the instrument to bring the overtones into a correct range, thereby improving the tonal characteristics of the tone played. Thus it remains difficult to play a valved brass instrument because the player is required to correct the pitch due to the overtones deviating from the desired frequencies.
It has been documented that many people, especially those who have been musically trained, are capable of detecting a difference in frequency between two separate sounds which is as little as 2 Hz. Thus, even a slight improvement in one or more of the overtones of a particular note played can have a significant impact on the tonal characteristics of the overall sound of the brass instrument.
Accordingly, attempts have been made to improve, among other things, the tonal characteristics of brass instruments. Various disclosures include brass instruments. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,664,456 to Momchilovich discloses resilient material and/or rubber O-rings that are placed at various predetermined locations to reduce unwanted sympathetic vibrations on musical instruments and firearms. This may improve the performance and sound of musical instruments and make them easier to play. The resilient material disclosed in this patent includes rubber O-rings.
Further, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,965,832 and 5,644,095 to Davidson disclose an improvement to the tone and responsiveness of brass instruments that is achieved by holding pre-shaped pieces of damping material, preferably a waxy, hot-melt adhesive, pressed against surfaces of the instrument tubing sections such as valve casings and tubing sections at particular locations, to reduce sympathetic vibrations of the instrument structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 59,204 to Fiske discloses the interposing of rubber or another suitable elastic substance between the attachments of the main pipe with the bell of a wind instrument.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,635,117 to Nagao discloses a ring fixing structure for a woodwind musical instrument. Rings are fixed around the elongated hollow bodies of the woodwind musical instrument, such as their joints and bell edge for reinforcing and ornamental purposes, grooves are formed, respectively, in opposite portions of the elongated hollow bodies and rings, and an adhesive of hot-melt-type is inserted and disposed in the grooves.
Thus, there exists a need to improve the response (i.e., ease of slotting for achieving a correct tone) of slotted brass instruments. Further, there exists a need to improve the tonal characteristics of brass instruments. In addition, there exists a need to improve tonal consistency and evenness throughout the range of notes playable on a particular brass instrument.
There is also a need to improve the tone quality, focus, clarity, character, warmth, centering and depth of sound produced by a brass instrument.
What is needed is a brass instrument that solves one or more of the problems described herein and/or one or more problems that may come to the attention of one skilled in the art upon becoming familiar with this specification.